


Behind the Image

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My ONF OneShots [3]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hickeys, How Do I Tag, M/M, Moving In Together, for like a second, hyojin gets overwhelmed easily, normal dude Hyojin, rockband!Seungjun, teen and up mainly bc language, the other are mentioned, unaccepting family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Hyojin just couldn't understand why his parents disliked Seungjun just because of his look if they don't even know him. Because behind his looks, there is the kindest person Hyojin ever got to know.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: My ONF OneShots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901191
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Behind the Image

Hyojin's parents didn't exactly have a problem with the fact that he was gay, his sister came out as queer a few years earlier so they had no other choice than to accept their son as who he was as well. What bothered them more was that his boyfriend was apparently in some kind of rock band, fitting almost every cliché you could have about them: dyed hair, eyeliner, piercings, tattoos, ripped jeans and he smokes.

Of course, Hyojin tries to ignore what his parents say about it, they haven't even met them in person yet, only seen him in pictures but they still prohibited him from bringing him home, causing them to have arguments more often than not. 

"He's a bad influence, why can't you understand?" his mother yelled at him.   
"You don't even know him, how can you say that?" Hyojin yelled back, tears in his eyes. They were discussing this topic once again since dinner and neither of them would back down so easily. "I love him, why can't you just accept it?" he screamed, leaving the house quickly after, banging the door close.

He got as far away from his home as he could before he let himself take a proper breath again.  
It was already quite late so there were at least no kids at the park he got to.   
Only then he noticed that he didn't take his phone or his keys with them since he left in quite a hurry, he couldn't even contact Seungjun... But even if, the younger was having a gig in some bar and he didn't know when he would finish or even where the bar was. And without keys, he also couldn't get into Seungjun's apartment to wait there. 

With a sigh, he buried his face in his palms. He really didn't want to go back home right now.  
He had no other choice than to wait. Maybe he could go over to Minkyun's place and ask if he could call Seungjun. But he didn't want to worry his friend with his family-problems.

He let out another sigh. It was also getting fairly cold as it was already late autumn and he was only wearing light clothes.

He could hear footsteps crunching up the leaves, but he didn't pay it much attention, there were more people around anyway.  
Only when they stopped right beside him, he looked up.  
"You're Hyojin, right?" the guy in front of him asked, quickly realizing that Hyojin didn't know who he was. "Oh right, I'm Yuto, I'm the owner from the bar down there. You're a friend of Seungjun, right?" he then asked him.  
"Yeah... how do you know?" Hyojin wondered.  
"He has a picture of you two as his lock screen, so I figured," the smaller shrugged. "Anyways... you seem stressed, so why don't you come in? Seungjun should be finished soon too if he didn't already," he then offered.

Hyojin only nodded and then followed the other to the end of the park and along the road. He could already see the bright lights of the bar.   
In front of it, Hyojin could quickly make out a silhouette, causing him to think back to the fight with his parents and making him tear up.

The other also quickly seemed to notice Hyojin, as he just stopped the conversation he was having and went to meet the older halfway.  
Hyojin couldn't hold in the tears anymore when Seungjun wrapped his arms around him, making the younger worry even more.  
"What happened?" he quietly asked, holding his boyfriend as close as possible.  
"My parents..." he muttered, clawing at the fabric of Seungjun's shirt.

They both knew that this wasn't the right place to talk about it so Seungjun carefully loosened the hug before quickly putting his jacket over Hyojin's shoulders so he wouldn't be as cold anymore.  
"Let's go inside, ok?", he whispered to which the older only nodded so Seungjun carefully took his hand to lead him inside of the bar. There, he brought him to the small backstage area where they also met Jaeyoung, one of Seungjun's bandmates, and Yuto was there too, looking concerned when he saw Hyojin.

"Do you want to drink anything?" Seungjun asked him when he had the older all settled.   
Hyojin shook his head but kept a tight hold of Seungjun's hand. "Can I stay at your house tonight?" he asked.  
"Of course," Seungjun smiled, gently caressing Hyojin's cheek. "We only have to pack up our stuff, then we can go home, ok?" he told him.  
"Okay," Hyojin agreed with a small smile, letting go of Seungjun's hands to let him do his work.

He leaned his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes, trying his best to keep his mind clear for the longest time possible.  
It worked most of the time, he would simply think about Seungjun and the world would almost be perfectly fine. As long as he could just ignore all the prejudices his parents would throw at him nearly every day.

"Hyo? We're finished, we can go home," he heard Seungjun's voice calling out to him.  
Without thinking much about it, Hyojin got up from his seat and walked towards Seungjun, who then carefully took his hand before leaving the bar after bidding his goodbye to the others.

The way to Seungjun's apartment was rather silent but the younger knew that Hyojin was too deep in his thoughts to respond to him if he should talk to him, so instead he made sure to get him home safe.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Seungjun asked the older once they entered the apartment.  
"It's not like it's anything new," Hyojin sighed, "it's just... I know my parents don't like you and I honestly couldn't care about that but... they just won't shut up about it. I already got their point and told them that it's nothing of their interest but they won't stop," the older told him, looking up to the younger with sad eyes.  
"I'm sure it'll get better sooner or later" Seungjun promised, running his hand through Hyojin's hair and giving him a kiss on the forehead.  
"I'm not too sure about that," Hyojin sighed, leaning his head against Seungjun's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Seungjun sighed, knowing exactly that there was no use for them to argue about this topic.  
Hyojin didn't protest when Seungjun brought him to his bedroom, sitting him down on the bed before going to his wardrobe and getting some clothes for the older.

"I'll go take a shower. Make yourself comfortable," Seungjun smiled before leaving the room and going to the bathroom.

Hyojin quickly changed into the clothes Seungjun gave him before he settled down on the bed again, leaning against the headboard.  
He put on some music over Seungjun's phone before letting his thoughts wander once again.

He just couldn't understand why his parents disliked Seungjun so much. They’re just judging him by his outer appearance and don't even try to get to know him.   
Seungjun was one of the kindest and most understanding people Hyojin ever got to know and they've already known each other ever since their school days. But even then his parents turned their noses up when he would tell them about him. And it didn't really get any better when he told them they were dating, it rather got worse.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?" Seungjun asked, leaning in the doorframe.  
"It's just so unfair," Hyojin whined, watching the younger as he sat down next to him.  
"They're your parents, they just try to keep you safe," Seungjun told him.  
"Why are you so understanding towards everyone, hate them with me," Hyojin mumbled, leaning his head onto Seungjun's shoulder.  
"You don't hate them. You just hate the way they think," the younger corrected him, drawing a groan out of Hyojin.  
"Shut up," the latter mumbled but Seungjun only laughed.

"Come on, let's go to sleep," Seungjun stated, lying down in his bed and pulling the older down with him.  
Hyojin wanted to complain but the younger didn't let him, pulling the blanket over the two of them and giving Hyojin a gentle kiss behind his ear.  
"Good night," he whispered, holding Hyojin close and burying his nose in the older's soft hair.  
"Good night," Hyojin sighed, leaning against Seungjun's warm body before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Hyojin always got up earlier than Seungjun but now that he had forgotten his phone at home, there wasn't really much he could do without waking up his boyfriend.  
With a sigh, he turned around to the younger, who had turned to lie on his back, his one arm still under Hyojin's body.

He looked at the younger for a while before placing his head on Seungjun's shoulder and letting his hand run up and down his upper body, waiting for him to wake up, even though that would probably take some time.

After some time, Hyojin turned around and took Seungjun's phone from his nightstand. For one, to look at the time and second, to play the few games the younger had on his phone since there was still a lot of time to kill as he found out it was only 6 a.m.

He lied on his side for a while, his head still resting on Seungjun's shoulder, but soon his arm was starting to become sore from lying on it. But he also didn't want to turn on his back because he would be cold without Seungjun's body heat.  
So, instead, he decided to roll over and just lie on top of his boyfriend who mumbled something in his sleep before wrapping his arms around Hyojin again.

At least two hours must've gone by before Seungjun woke up, tightening his grip once he noticed that Hyojin was on top of him.   
"Good morning," he mumbled, trying his best to keep his eyes open.  
"Morning," Hyojin replied, way more enthusiastic than Seungjun could ever be in the morning.  
"How long have you been awake?" Seungjun then asked, running his hand through Hyojin's messy hair.  
"Since like six," the older shrugged, placing his hands next to Seungjun's head and supporting himself to look at him.   
"Sorry," the younger mumbled, caressing Hyojin's cheek.  
"It's fine," Hyojin smiled before leaning down and giving him a short kiss. 

"What are you trying to get out of this?" Seungjun asked with a frown when he noticed Hyojin's out of character behaviour.  
"What do you mean?" the older innocently asked.  
"You never kiss me in the morning if we haven’t brushed our teeth yet, because you say morning breath is disgusting," Seungjun told him.  
"Can't I kiss my boyfriend for once?" Hyojin whined, "I know you like lazy mornings more," he then argued.

With a scoff, he easily turned them around, his hands easily caging Hyojin in place.  
"Say, what are you planning?" he asked the older, peppering a trail of kisses down Hyojin's jaw and neck, making him squirm under him.  
"Stop that, it tickles," Hyojin laughed, trying his best to push Seungjun away but to no avail.

"Not until you tell me what you are plotting," Seungjun argued, biting into the sensitive skin, causing Hyojin to jerk.  
Hyojin tried to somehow articulate his words while Seungjun continued to bruise up the skin.

"I'll tell you... but pl-please stop," Hyojin practically begged, tensing up under the younger.  
Instantly, the younger let off, sitting up again.  
Hyojin was shaking under him, weakly holding onto Seungjun's arms and his eyes were glossed over.  
"Oh god, I'm sorry," he mumbled, carefully cupping Hyojin's cheeks.

Seungjun should've seen it coming but he acted without thinking twice.  
If Hyojin was already stressed out, he would get overwhelmed extremely easily and a single wrong touch or word could make him break down.

Seungjun continued to mutter apologies while carefully making sure that Hyojin would breathe in a proper and healthy pattern again.  
"I'm so sorry," he once again mumbled, running his hand through Hyojin's hair.  
"It's... it's fine," Hyojin then told him, his breath was still fairly low but at least it went regularly now.  
"No, I shouldn't have-" Seungjun began but the older cut him short.  
"No, it's my fault too, I shouldn't have started it," he told him, a weak smile on his lips.

They stayed in silence like that for a while until Hyojin lifted his hands to Seungjun's face, placing them on his cheeks.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you too," Seungjun told him with a smile, "so, so much".

In the end, Seungjun made breakfast for both of them (after they just cuddled for another hour or so) and they listened to the old songs they played on the radio.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Seungjun then asked.  
"Oh... uhm, I was thinking... If you maybe wanna meet up with my sister? I mean, my parents might not like you but I'm sure she will," Hyojin told him, a nervous look on his face.  
Seungjun couldn't help but smile. "Sure, have you asked her yet?" he wanted to know, taking their plates to put them into the sink.  
"Not yet. I forgot my phone at home last night," the older mumbled.

"I'll bring you home then, I'm sure your parents are already worried about you," Seungjun said, dragging Hyojin up from his seat.  
"Urgh, could we not speak about them?" Hyojin groaned, rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"Sure," Seungjun laughed as they went back to the bedroom to get changed.

"Do you... want to cover that?" Seungjun asked when he took a quick look at the hickey he gave his boyfriend.  
Hyojin quickly looked into the mirror, seeing the dark bruise on his neck. "Nah, I'll leave it," he shrugged.   
He knew Seungjun mainly asked because he could imagine how Hyojin's parents would react but the older mainly left it as it was out of spite, which Seungjun of course also knew. 

"Let's go then," Seungjun laughed, holding out his hand for Hyojin to take it, which the older of course gladly did. "Should I just drop you off at home?" he then asked but Hyojin quickly shook his head.  
"I honestly just want to get some of my stuff and get out of there again," Hyojin told him.  
"Okay, I'll wait for you then," Seungjun promised, taking his car keys and leaving his apartment together with the older.

The ride to Hyojin's home didn't take long, but it was enough time for Hyojin to turn into a nervous wreck.   
Sure, he mostly said that he didn't care about what his parents thought about him but then again, like Seungjun always tells him, they're still his parents and of course he cared about their opinion, which was why their opinion about Seungjun hurt him so much. 

"We're here," Seungjun announced, parking the car.   
Hyojin let out a shaky breath, trying his best to collect himself before he had to face his parents.  
"It'll be fine, okay?" the younger told him, placing his hand on top of Hyojin's, "I'll be waiting here."  
"Thank you" Hyojin mumbled, exiting the car after.

Even if it doesn't seem like it, the whole situation between Hyojin and his family, also stressed him out, mainly because he knew how hard it was on Hyojin.

Usually, if he's stressed, he tends to smoke, a bad habit he picked up during highschool. Even when the stress got less, if he found himself in situations that would usually cause stress to him he would smoke a cigarette.   
Already when Hyojin and Seungjun were only friends, Hyojin tried to somehow get him away from smoking, telling him that it was bad for his health, not like he didn't know that already, but he still tried his best for Hyojin even if it was fairly hard at times.  
Even now, he tried his best not to get out of the car to smoke, mainly because he was in front of Hyojin's parents' house and they already had a bad picture of him and he really didn't want to make it any worse. (Even though he was sure that they knew anyway because Hyojin often wore his clothes that would probably smell of smoke).

When Hyojin came back out and sat down in the car, his expression said nothing about how the talk with his parents went but Seungjun also knew that Hyojin most probably wouldn't want to talk about it yet. 

"My sister said yes," Hyojin then mumbled, still not looking at the younger.   
"Okay, when and where does she want to meet up?" Seungjun asked in reply.   
"In like two hours, at a new pizza place that opened in the neighbouring town," Hyojin sighed, letting himself sink into the seat. 

Seungjun only hummed before he started the engine again to drive back to his apartment for the time they still had left.  
"Is there anything you want to do until we're going out?" Seungjun asked as he took off his shoes at the entrance.   
"Not really, just... laze around?" the older shrugged.  
"Whatever you like," Seungjun smiled.

In the end, they decided to watch a movie which just had the right lengths for them before they had to get ready to head out again.  
Hyojin almost fell asleep with his head on Seungjun's shoulder if it wasn't for the sudden loud sound effect waking him up at the end of the movie.  
"God, why can't it be a quiet movie?" Hyojin whined.  
"Because it's an action movie and those aren't quiet?" Seungjun laughed, ruffling through Hyojin's hair.  
"But it's the end! Why can't that be at least quiet?" Hyojin mumbled, turning to bury his face in the crook of Seungjun's neck.  
"Only to annoy you?" Seungjun guessed.  
"I bet," Hyojin agreed.

"Did your sister send you the address?" Seungjun then asked.  
"Probably, you can go look," Hyojin mumbled, not moving away from his position.  
"You know, if you don't move, I can't move," the younger argued.  
"Then don't," Hyojin shrugged.  
"We have to get ready though, we don't want to leave your sister waiting, right?" Seungjun told him, getting an annoyed sigh out of Hyojin.  
"Fine..." he muttered, getting up from the couch.

Luckily, because they already left the house once earlier, it didn't take long until the two of them were finished and sitting in the car again, Hyojin navigating his boyfriend to the address his sister had sent him.

They got there a bit early which was actually pretty typical for Seungjun as he would always argue that he didn't want to make people wait.  
But it didn't take too long until Hyojin's sister also arrived. "Hey Hyo, I hope I didn't make you wait," she mumbled while still getting out of the car.  
"It's fine, we just got here," Seungjun answered for the older, causing the woman to look up.

"Oh my god, Hyo, you never told me you're dating J-Us from Off!" she almost yelled.  
"How should I know that you know them?" Hyojin asked with a frown.  
"Everybody listens to them!" his sister argued.  
"Well, our parents surely don't," the younger shrugged.  
"Then they are dumb. You're telling me they don't like him? _The_ J-Us?" his sister questioned.

"Please... just call me Seungjun," the youngest interfered their talk, making both of them look at him.  
"Oh, sure," she said with a nervous smile, "anyway, should we go inside? We came here to eat after all," she then laughed, going to the entrance, the two younger following her.

Hyojin and his sister mainly used the time to catch up with each other again while also asking Seungjun some questions in between.

"So, how long have you known each other by now?" Hyojin's sister then asked.  
"Must be around ten years by now? We first met at the beginning of high school," Seungjun told her.  
"And how long have you been a couple?" she then wanted to know.  
"Officially? Like two years now, I think?" Hyojin guessed.  
"What do you mean 'officially' what was before that?" his sister asked with a grin.  
"Nothing with relevance," Hyojin quickly mumbled, making the older laugh.

"But anyway, if you've known each other for so long, even before dating, I really don't get what mom and dad's problem is," she then sighed.  
"Me neither!" Hyojin exclaimed with a huff, crossing his arms. "They think, just because I still live in their house, they can control my life," he added with a whine.

"Technically, you could move out. You're legally an adult," his sister shrugged.  
"Yeah, but apartments nowadays are way too expensive to cover the cost with a normal job," Hyojin muttered.  
"Why don't you two move together then? You only need one bedroom and you can split the cost," she then suggested, causing the two males to look at each other.  
"It's fine with me if you can persuade your parents," Seungjun told him.  
"Are you serious?" Hyojin asked, looking at him with puppy eyes.  
"Yeah, I mean, I already have an apartment, so you only have to sign the contract with my landlord and it should be fine," the younger shrugged.

"How come you never had the idea yourself? I'm pretty sure that you spend most of your time at his place," Hyojin's sister laughed.  
Hyojin shrugged it off but he did in fact already thought about it, he just never asked the younger, afraid that he wouldn't want to. After all, Hyojin can be really exhausting to other people and Seungjun already has a packed schedule with work, practice and performances and he didn't want to annoy him.  
But looking at how calmly he answered, he must've at least thought about it once too.

After that, they switched back to more usual topics, but now rather concentrating more on eating their food before it would go cold.

"It was nice finally meeting you, Seungjun," Hyojin's sister smiled when they were standing outside again.  
"Yeah, it was nice," he agreed with a smile as he and Hyojin brought her to her car.  
"I hope we'll see each other again, until then, take care of my brother for me, will you?" she asked with a grin.  
"Of course," Seungjun laughed.

With that, she drove off, leaving the two boys behind who then went to Seungjun's car.  
"So, how do you think you're gonna tell your parents?" Seungjun asked him.  
"I don't know. Maybe I'll tell them that I'm moving in with a friend from school and that the apartment is closer to work. Those aren't lies anyway," Hyojin shrugged.  
"And what will you tell them when they ask for a name?" the younger then questioned.  
"I'll tell them when it's too late for them to stop me," Hyojin laughed.

"Should I drive you home?" Seungjun asked once they were on the road.  
"Can I stay at your place for a little longer? I don't feel like facing my parents yet," Hyojin mumbled.  
"Sure," the younger smiled.

Two hours of some crime show and a makeout session later, Seungjun brought Hyojin home for the night, even though the older didn't want to say goodbye just yet.  
"Tell me how it went, okay?" Seungjun mumbled against Hyojin's lips.  
"I will," Hyojin whispered in response, kissing the younger once more before getting out of the car.

Seungjun waited until Hyojin entered the house before he made his way back to his own apartment.  
He didn't know how long it would take until Hyojin could persuade his parents but just in case it would happen faster than expected, he decided to clean his apartment.  
It's not like it was particularly messy or dirty, or that Hyojin shouldn't see it like this (he probably saw it more often messy than clean) but Hyojin should at least have some space to put his stuff.

Later that night he got a call from Hyojin. Seungjun was already in bed because he had to work the next morning but he wanted to stay awake until the other would report back to him.  
"Hey Hyo, is everything alright?" he asked the older, slightly worried. Usually, Hyojin wasn't the one to call late at night unless it's something really important.  
"Yeah, everything is fine. Have you talked to your landlord yet?" Hyojin then asked.  
"No, I didn't see him today. I wanted to call him tomorrow," Seungjun told him, rolling on his back and staring at the ceiling, "so I guess everything went well on your end?" he then asked.  
"More or less... Of course, they wanted names but I just told them that they didn't know you anyway but they didn't have to worry because my sister already met you," Hyojin told him with a small giggle.

"Sounds good," Seungjun yawned.  
"Are you tired?" Hyojin then asked.  
"Yeah, I was just waiting for you to text or call," Seungjun admitted.  
"Oh, then I should better let you sleep," the older laughed.  
"No..." Seungjun whined, "stay on the line? Please?" he then asked, making the other chuckle.  
"Sure, my big softie," he laughed.

With that, Hyojin just talked about any topic that came to his mind until the only answer he got was Seungjun's regular breathing.  
"Good night, I love you," he whispered before ending the call to go to bed himself.

After Hyojin signed the contract with the landlord, it didn't take too long until he had all his stuff moved into Seungjun's apartment since he only brought his personal belongings and didn't really need any furniture.

Even though they have often spent the weekends before, it was still completely different during the weekdays as they had to get used to each other's schedules. While Hyojin's schedule stayed the same almost all the time, Seungjun's changed almost daily, mainly because of band practice, which sometimes went on half of the night so Seungjun would sleep on the couch because he didn't want to wake up Hyojin.  
And all of that was only in the first week of them living together. 

One night, when Seungjun came home late again, Hyojin was still awake so he quietly got out of bed and went to the living room where the younger was sitting on the couch.  
Silently, he went over to the younger, who didn't seem to have noticed the other until he spoke up.  
"Come to bed, Seungjun," the older mumbled, his voice heavy as he was tired.  
"Hyojin? Did I wake you up?" Seungjun asked him, opening his eyes to look at him.  
"No, I couldn't sleep," Hyojin told him, holding out a hand for him "let's go to sleep?" he then smiled.  
With a smile, he took Hyojin's hand, letting the older drag him into their bedroom.

"I still have to get changed and get ready, you know?" the younger laughed.  
"Skip that today" Hyojin whined, slipping his hands under Seungjun's hoodie and pushing it up.  
The younger couldn't help but laugh, taking off his hoodie and just throwing it on the pile of clothes on his chair.  
"I missed you," Hyojin mumbled, wrapping his arms around Seungjun's neck.  
"I missed you too," Seungjun smiled, pressing a short kiss on Hyojin's lips before carefully pushing him onto the bed so he could get out of his pants as well.

Once he was finished undressing, Hyojin pulled him onto the bed, climbing over him and straddling his hips.  
"Your schedule is awful," Hyojin then complained.  
"I know, I'm sorry," Seungjun replied with a sorry smile, "but Jaeyoung is visiting his family for the rest of the week so we don't have practice, so you have me all to yourself," he then told him.  
"Well, you still have to work," Hyojin pouted.  
"You too, but I'll be home the whole evening," Seungjun promised, pulling Hyojin down to kiss him once again.

"Don't you dare break that promise," Hyojin told him between kisses.  
"I swear, I won't," Seungjun smiled, turning their position so both of them were lying on their sides. "Now sleep, I love you," he yawned, pulling Hyojin into a close hug.  
"I love you too," Hyojin mumbled into his chest, smiling stupidly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another OS ahahaha
> 
> I have like, two more planned but idk how long they will take to write lol
> 
> N e gays, I hope you liked it uwu  
> If so, feel free to leave comments and kudos,  
> We'll see each other next time then,  
> Phi~
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Phi_JiJi)


End file.
